A City That Doesn't Forgive
by Clonekiller
Summary: The City, one fulled with Liberal Politicians and hookers echoes a soft breeze. In that breeze a murder lays about, a murder of a spook. Rorschach, a vigilante who has no respect for criminals, and an aging detective try to solve the case of a murder.


**An Unforgiving City**

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : A Murder

The streets were flooded with newspapers proclaiming nuclear war. Fog layed low in the early morning hours of New York, creating an overlooming shadow upon the city. A man was murdered with a blunt sharp object, his face disposed of, and writing carved into his cold damp hand.

" Latino male, probably 27. Looks as if his face was... scrapped off by a knife. What do'ya think Jack? " Moe said, while his hand whose over his mouth.

" Yeah around there, did you check his pockets yet? " Jack replied , starting to search for any evidence and the guy.

" No, but we did find this. " Moe exclaimed, handing me an ounce of cocaine and a few Mexican dollars. " Seems he might ah, been a dealer, maybe an accomplish to a higher dealer. Who knows, might of been close to being caught, killed himself. "

" If he killed himself, then why is he stuck to the chair with thick rope. Just look at his hands..."Jack trailed off as there was something on his hand. Jack slowly picked up his damp hand and saw letters carved into his flesh. It read " Richar " the rest was unreadable. Jack stood there. Going to places in his mind where he shouldn't go.

" Jack! Jack, " Moe yelled trying to wake me from my thoughts, " finally, you trailed off there didn't ya. Aw well, Kate and her team will be here tomorrow. They'll finish the job and make the place nice ol' tidy. "

***********************************************************************************************************

Rorschach's Journal : Date Januarary 2, 1981

"A murder occured in an old abandoned warehouse. The man's name is Yaol Marteniz, a U.S. Embassy agent who works in Mexico. On him, an ounce of cocaine and a few mexican dollars. What would an Embassy agent do with the cocaine. Corruption. Liberal scum trying to corrupt officials. The murder, a plot of his own failure maybe? Who knows..."

The place wreeks of alcohol and people who haven't showered. Men with long beards and women barely wearing any clothes to keep them above naked stand around. The door slams wide open. There he is, standing. People stare at him, trying to hide their drugs and unlicensed guns.

" Oh fuck! " the Bartender mumbles under his breath, " Uh... hey Rorschach, um... pleasent seeing er you, again! "

" Somebody died last night, and I want to know why. " Rorschach yells, a rumble in his voice. He puts a picture of the murdered man onto the wooden counter.

A group of bikers, criminials who had been locked away for murders, look over and point at a rich politician who was surronded by hookers. Rorschach walks over to him and slams his face into the table while grabbing onto his fingers. The group of women scream and back away.

" Please, I uh... You like money, beer, anything just please don't..Aw! Easy, easy.. " the politician yells, his face scrunched up due to the pain.

" Who's this!? " Rorschach yells into his ear. He puts the picture in front of him.

" I uh... I don't know! Please I'm just uh, a... "

Rorschach pulls one of his fingers back, breaking his finger bone.

" Awww, " the politician screams, " He was... aw.. he was a spoke, alright, he was part of a... " a silenced shot flows through the room. Its small whistling noise targeted toward the politician. Plhemp!. The steel bullet gets implanted in his face, turning his body into a stiff corpse. His blood gushes onto the table as his flesh begins to rot. Rorschach runs to the door, kicks it wide open and sprints outside. Nothing but the Taxi's and hookers standing on the sidewalks.

" Stupid, stupid! Dam it! " Rorschach mumbles under his breath.

***********************************************************************************

Rorschach's Journal : Janurary 3, 1981

"A politcian died last night. Corrupted though, probably died because of his undecent life-style. But I'm starting to suspect a more people are involved. Politicians vs. politicians. Seems reasonably..."

" What do' ya got Katey? " Mark asked, while he lit a Cuban cigar.

" For the last time Mark, it's K-A-T-E. Kate. " Kate exclaimed with a sigh on her mouth. " I got no matches to anyone, he was probably nobody. Not everybody in this city is registered you know? "

" Yeah, yeah. You say that dam a'lot huh? "

A police car sweared into the parking lot. A man, big as a linebacker weighing 235 pounds came into the crime scene.

" What do we have gentlemen? " the Police Sergeant asked, demanding an answer in his British accent.

" We uh, have some evidence ,but not much sir. All we got is an ounce of cocaine and a couple of Mexican dollars. " Westly spitted out, not really a speaker.

" A FEW dollars! " Kate said.

" Yes, we haven't well we.."

" Hm. You chaps seem to be working quite reasonably. Carry on and please hurry. " Then the Police Sergeant opened the door and stepped back outside.

" Good going, you sure were smooth with the Sergeant! " Kate giggled.

" Like the Sergeant would say, Ballocks! "

*************************************************************************************

A black shillouet car pulled up onto the curb. The window opened slighty revealing a man wearing a black mask.

" You have done well. Yes very well. But the police might be on to us. Those arrogant fools. But you, you need to do something about this understand? "

" Yes sir. " A man said, covered by the midnight shadows.

" Good, yes very good. "

*************************************************************************************

Rorschach's Journal : Janurary 4, 1981

" I broke a man's arm for a tip. A tip leading back to the abandoned warehouse...

It was cold out, the midnight wind swept onto my face. The door creaked open, covered with police lines. I stood there, my shadow cast upon the ground as the light coming from the open doorway was my only lightsource. I stepped a few inches inside the building and closed the door. I revealed the inside of my brown trenchcoat and pulled out an old metal flashlight. An omunous light cast out, revealing the place where the victim was murdered. I went over into an old furnace room where the workers would recieve food. I pulled out the drawers and opened up the cabinets. Nothing but spiders webs and grey dust as thick as goo. I shined my flashlight all about, casting it to different ends of the room. Hm... I saw a knife stuck into a wooden frame. I slowly walked over, so as to examine the knife and the frame. Is that...

" Hey Mac, lets check in this place, prob some murder weapons still ear eh? "

" Yeah, them murderers always leave a nice little surprise heh! "

I backed myself into the shadows, becoming a shadow, a tiger ready to leap. They were coming closer into the room I was in. I held the kinfe in my hand, ready to slash open these human cockaroaches.

" Eh Mac, lets check over in this here room huh? "

" Whats this? A kitchen. Prob some'in in here! "

They walked into the room. One of them tried to turn on the old light switch without success. I crept slowly through the shadows, becoming among them, behind them. I will kill these human cockaroaches, these these! I leapt foward onto one stabbing the knife into his back revealing warm blood. He fell, salivia foaming in his mouth while the other spun around and tried to run. I threw the knife on his leg and caught his arms in my hands.

" Murdering, robbing! Is that all you think about? " I yelled at him.

" Man, please come on. Don't do nothin please man! " The man begged for mercy. Criminals, they get put in prison and don't learn anything, so I raised the knife covered in blood and thrust down into his skin. Dead, they were both dead, and they deserved it too! There I stood, blood on my face, my breath heavy and a knife freshly coated with blood in my hand. I then heard a faint noise, almost like a... Siren!

" Rorschach we know your in there! Come out peacfully or you will be met with force! "

I looked all around but I could see no escape routes except the main door. I ran underneath an old wooden table and waited, waited for the bullets to fly.

The S.W.A.T. Officer raised up his hand with just three fingers up. He then put one by one down untill he got down to none. He signaled a forward. Another Officer holding onto an M-16 with an taped on flashlight slowly opened the already ajar door. Sweat was on the everyones faces. The door creaked open, nothing else except slience. The Officer stepped a few steps inside. Two other Officers came behind him, following his lead.

" Left curb, " the main Officer motioned his hand to go left around the tables, " Right curb. " The silence was broken by the heavy footsteps of the Officer's boots. The walked slowly, tentavely across the room, about to go by the table where Rorschach was hiding behind. They noticed that the tabled had been tipped over, so they beckoned their gloved hands towards the table. They gripped the guns harder, their hands over the trigger. Sweat running down their fowards they walked foward, foward towards the wooden table. SPESH! A window had been cracked open!

" He's over there! Get him! " The Officers saw Rorschach struggling to get out of a window. One pulled the trigger revealing a yellow flash a light then a steel metal bullet. It whisped through the air, Rorschach had to hurry. The bullet hit an old metallic pan causing it to swing back and hit one of the Officers.

" Aw! Medic! "

" Officer down! Officer down! Request for use of weapons sir? "

" Its an all go! "

All the officers pressed their fingers on the trigging bullets whispering past Rorschach, breaking through the old wooden walls revealing dust and old fluttering spider webs. Rorschach slipped through the window. PHLUMP! He landed in a garbage can, trash smelling of cat piss and rotten foods lay about him. He a rose and ran off into the midnight sky.

*****************************************************

Will write more tomorrow ^^

*****************************************************


End file.
